Traditional adjustable lighting fixtures, such as those utilized in theatrical lighting, employ mechanically adjustable lenses, track heads, gimbal mounts, and other mechanical parts to adjust the angle and direction of the light output thereof. Mechanical adjustment of these components is normally provided by actuators, motors, or manual adjustment by a lighting technician. However, the cost of such designs is normally high given the complexity of the mechanical equipment required to provide the desired degree of adjustability. In addition, existing designs generally include relatively large components, making their form factors too large for retrofit applications.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.